Prejuicios
by just.imagination
Summary: TxG Jamás se habían interesado en el otro; pero hay ocaciones en que algo más es lo que ayuda para que algo nazca y ahora, sus mejores amigos tendrán mucho que ver para notar lo equivocados que estaban sobre la opinión hacia la otra persona.


Capítulo: 1 • _Diferentes mundos_

Siempre había sido igual. Él por un lado, y ella por otro. Si sabían sus nombres, era porque simplemente se los habían aprendido por los años que habían pasado juntos. Bueno, de él, la gran mayoría de la universidad sabía su nombre, y de ella, sólo las personas precisas. Iban en la misma clase, en el mismo salón pero _jamás_ se habían hablado. Por la simple razón, de que no les interesaba en lo más mínimo. Troy Bolton tenía su mundo, y Gabriella Montez el suyo.

El de Troy era algo agobiante, sin embargo exitoso. No tenía malas calificaciones, y su trabajo siempre era más exigido por el resto, por ser el capitán del equipo de basquetbol de la universidad. Su éxito con las chicas, era abundante, pero para el pesar de muchos, sobre todo para el de sus mejores amigos, él lo desaprovechaba. El mundo de Gabriella, era algo diferente, más bien, muy diferente. Sus calificaciones se mantenían siempre entre el primer y segundo lugar y era miembro del club de ciencias de la universidad. Finalmente su popularidad con los chicos era algo…nula.

Pero había algo que ambos tenían en común. Sin saberlo el otro. Y ese algo, era que aquella popularidad por las personas del sexo opuesto, realmente no les importaba. Troy no se dedicaba a mirar faldas cortas o blusas escotadas, y Gabriella no se dedicaba a ver cuanta fibra o buen cuerpo podía tener algún chico atractivo. Sinceramente, ambos tenían _pensado_ seguir así, por mucho tiempo más.

* * *

El ambiente era algo tenso en el salón número 403. El salón en donde se impartía kinesiología. Era segundo periodo, y debían rendir un parcial importantísimo para poder pasar sin problemas el semestre. La fisiología era siempre complicada, y para el pesar de muchos de los estudiantes, el examen debían rendirlo en un tiempo de dos horas exactas. En cuanto a Gabriella le entregaron el examen, adoptó la postura ideal para rendirlo, agachó la cabeza dejando que las ondas de su negro cabello pudiesen taparle los costados, evitando así que se pudiese desconcentrar, y sus ojos, expresamente se ubicaron en las líneas que conformaban las oraciones y preguntas. Gabriella respondía todo casi en su cien porciento de seguridad, mientras que Troy…bueno, Troy hacía lo que podía. No era que tuviera malas calificaciones, es más, juraría por su madre que era uno de los mejores hombres en la carrera, pero digamos que tampoco le iba de maravillas, sobre todo en fisiología.

Se volvía a repetir la historia, para el fastidio de muchos. Gabriella se levantó de su asiento con la vista fija en su blanca hoja, y caminando a ciegas logró llegar hasta el escritorio de roble del profesor. Alzó la vista y le entregó su examen. Mucho de sus compañeros suspiraron entre exhaustos y desesperados. Montez conformó una ligera sonrisa con sus labios, y después de hacerles señas a su mejor amiga, salió del salón, con el permiso del profesor Lewis.

A diferencia de muchas pruebas, y para la sorpresa de muchos, Troy acabó su prueba diez minutos después de Gabriella. Sin notarlo, se levantó de la misma forma que ella, con su vista fija en las letras impregnadas en la blanca hoja, pero que a diferencia de Gabriella, sólo tenían las alternativas que él había estimado correctas, y no con borrones y distintas anotaciones. Caminó hasta el escritorio del profesor, pero éste no se sorprendió en lo absoluto. Le recibió la hoja con una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios, y con una mano le dio el pase para que pudiese salir si es que así lo deseaba. Troy le sonrió y haciendo _otra vez_ lo mismo que Gabriella, le hizo señas a su mejor amigo, James Green, diciéndole que lo esperaba afuera.

¡Si que eran aburridos los corredores y las instalaciones de la universidad cuando estaban en horario de clases! Pensándolo bien, hubiese preferido quedarse en el salón, entreteniéndose con su mejor amigo y muchos otros, cuando intentaban copiarle a Sharpay o a otro alumno aplicado. Eso hubiese sido mejor que quedarse sentado con los brazos cruzados mirando el vacio y tarareando una estúpida canción, canciones que escuchaba su madre todas las mañanas. Miró a ambos lados una vez que salió del salón, y sin que lo hubiese pensado o planeado, sus pasos lo hicieron llegar a la cancha de basquetbol del establecimiento. Esa que siempre ocupaba en los recesos y que había sido testigo de su crecimiento como deportista en la universidad. Seguramente si tuviera la indumentaria correcta, no dudaría en lanzar balones a la alta canasta, pero ese no era el caso. Y no iba a buscar un balón porque no quería quedar con su cuerpo impregnado con un asqueroso e incómodo sudor.

El viento otoñal comenzó a intensificarse, y Troy se detuvo en medio de la cancha para poder disfrutarlo, cerrando sus ojos y extendiendo sus brazos. Bolton lo disfrutó. Aún con el aire rozándole el rostro, sonrió, sonrió con sus labios sellados mientras respiraba profundamente. Cuando el viento dejó de correr, todo se silenció otra vez. Troy abrió sus ojos, y dejaron ver el tablero. Suspiró, pero cuando estaba a punto de finalizar su largo y profundo suspiro, se asustó.

Si su oído no le fallaba, hubiese jurado de cabeza y por el matrimonio de sus padres que escuchó como alguien había cambiado la hoja de un cuaderno, una libreta, un libro o lo que sea. El problema, era que alguien aparte de él, también estaba ahí. Bolton dio una perfecta vuelta en su lugar, para recorrer con la mirada el alrededor. Vacio. Aparte de él no había nadie. Frunció el entrecejo al mismo tiempo que agudizaba su vista. Cuando estuvo dispuesto a dejar la cancha de basquetbol, su caminar se detuvo abruptamente. Realmente estaba loco, porque ya había comprobado que no había nadie aparte de él, sin embargó volvió a escuchar a alguien cambiar de hoja cuando avanzaba en su lectura. Volvió a recorrer el lugar con la mirada, hasta que sus ojos observaron unos pies que descansaban uno encima del otro, en el verde y corto césped. Una de sus manos voló directamente a su pecho, a la altura del corazón mientras suspiraba aliviado, obligándose a creer que definitivamente no estaba loco como él creía estarlo.

Los pasos sigilosos en el suelo no lograron advertir a esa persona que él iba a su encuentro, y menos los pasos que dio en el césped. Troy se apoyó en el tronco del árbol, pero aún así, no podía descifrar la incógnita. No tenía ni la menor idea de quién se trataba. Estuvo apunto de reír, porque espiar a una chica, (estaba seguro de que era una chica) no era lo suyo. Esa chica, leía cómodamente apoyando su espalda en el mismo tronco que él estaba apoyado, pero eso no duró mucho. Fue tan poca la agilidad que tuvo para saber quién era y poder verle la cara y reconocerla, que cayó de bruces al césped.

En primera instancia, Gabriella se asustó. Tanto así que el libro que leía fue a parar un par de metros más allá. Después, al ver a ese tipo tumbado con el rostro pegado al césped, no supo si debía preocuparse, o echarse a reír. Definitivamente, la segunda opción la tentó más. Se incorporó para poder ayudar al chico que aún apreciaba la forma del pasto. Tomó uno de sus brazos para poder ayudarlo a levantarse. Él le agradeció en un susurro mientras arreglaba y alisaba su suéter, antes de encontrarse con los marrones y almendrados ojos de Gabriella.

Por un momento, Troy sintió que volvería a caer, porque sus piernas flaquearon y se sintió desfallecer de una manera alarmante. Y la sensación de Gabriella no difirió en mucho. Después de unos segundos en silencio, en realidad muchos segundos, Bolton se deshizo de manera suave del la mano que Gabriella tenía aún en su brazo. Sonrió, y el gracias que le había dicho hace un minuto atrás sonó más fuerte esta vez.

"No tienes por qué agradecer, Troy" respondió Gabriella mirando a su alrededor, una sonrisa nerviosa se conformó en sus labios, porque sabía perfectamente que el chico que tenía en frente observaba cada movimiento de ella. Troy por fin comprendió y le ayudó a buscar su libro, que por puro nerviosismo de ella, no lograba encontrar.

"Espérame un segundo, yo lo alcanzo" su voz sonó más fuerte de lo que pretendía, y eso sucedía cuando estaba desesperado o en este caso, algo nervioso. Mientras caminaba a grandes pasos hasta el libro, se maldijo en voz baja por su poca falta de tacto. Regresó a su lugar, en frente de Gabriella, y se lo pasó en las manos. Ella le agradeció, y él sonrió. "No tienes por qué agradecer, Gabriella" acotó haciendo copia exacta de las palabras antes dichas por su compañera de clase.

Gabriella observó detenidamente al chico que tenía en frente, y de pronto su vista se enfocó en su cabello, tenía su cabello despeinado, y de pronto se echó a reír, otra vez. Troy la miró interrogándola con la mirada, mientras enarcaba en forma perfecta una de sus cejas. Ella cesó su risa. "Troy, ¿por qué te caíste?". Hubo un silencio de alrededor de diez segundos, segundos en los que un carmesí ligero se dejó ver en las mejillas de él.

Su mirada bajó hasta el césped sin poder ubicarse en un lugar exacto, respiró varias veces tratando de normalizar su respiración, porque raramente se le había incrementado. Suspiró. "Bueno, yo sólo…ya sabes Gabriella…y eso pasó". Fueron cientos los movimientos que hizo con su mano, de todas formas el nerviosismo que comenzó a sentir no le sirvió de mucho y cuando alzo su vista hasta la de Gabriella, sintió sus mejillas encenderse. "La verdad es que no sé" admitió apesadumbrado tratando de sostenerle la mirada a la chica que tenía en frente.

Gabriella sonrió instantáneamente. "Tranquilo Bolton. No hay problema, te veo luego" Gabriella giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar tomando fuertemente el libro que tenía en las manos. Troy la observó caminar e inconscientemente se apoyó en el tronco del árbol. Montez se tentó a mirar hacia atrás, pero mantuvo su compostura. Bolton, la hubiese seguido mirando si no fuese porque el timbre resonó en toda la universidad.

Mientras caminaba, Gabriella miraba fijamente al suelo sin fijarse ni siquiera por dónde pisaba. Miraba cientos de pies moverse pero no logró distinguir ninguno que ella conociera, y cuando iba doblando una esquina si lo pudo hacer. Lo que no pudo hacer, fue evitar el choque que se produjo. "Lo lamento". Se disculpó Gabriella alzando su visa mientras que una mano iba a su brazo adolorido.

"Te juro por mi hermano, que si nos vuelve a pasar esto, pagaré una cirugía para hacernos siamesas" anunció Sharpay pasándose una mano por su hombro, que fue el que sufrió el impacto. Sonrió mirando a su amiga y después la tomó por el brazo para comenzar a caminar. "Hablo en serio, Montez. Sólo basta con contar las veces que hemos chocado" dijo sabiamente Evans, mientras su sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro. "No me mires así" se ofendió Sharpay ante la mirada incrédula de Gabriella, luego su sonrisa volvió a sus labios.

"¿Cómo te fue en la prueba?" inquirió Gabriella caminando aún hacia un destino que no conocía, pero que sabía, Sharpay sí. Por la cara de su amiga pudo suponer la respuesta, y más por el monótono gruñido que dejó escapar de sus labios. Se tentó a reír pero no lo hizo, por respeto a su mejor amiga. De un momento a otro, la mirada de Evans se iluminó, Gabriella siguió la dirección de la mirada de Shar, y sonrió de manera pícara. "Al parecer te fue bien" intentó bromear ella, enarcando una ceja de manera divertida.

"Si que me fue bien" respondió Sharpay sin dejar de mirar dónde lo estaba haciendo. Su mano fue directamente a su corazón mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro enamoradizo. Gabriella no se contuvo más y de su boca se escapó una carcajada. Sharpay rápidamente volvió su mirada hacia ella y se sonrojó ligeramente. "No es lo que piensas, Gaby" sentenció la rubia, pero la mirada reprobatoria de su amiga le indicó que no le había creído ninguna palabra. Ahora suspiró derrotada.

"Sí que lo es y lo sabes Shar…"

"Gabriella, ¿podemos hablar un momento?" Habló una voz a sus espaldas, que ninguna de las dos supo reconocer lo suficientemente bien para suponer quién era. Miraron hacia atrás al mismo tiempo, lo que hizo componer al chico una media sonrisa. Sharpay masculló algo que ni ella ni Troy pudieron entender, y soltó el brazo de su amiga para dejarla sola con Bolton. Apenas estuvieron solos, Troy, con un gesto muy propio, la tomó del antebrazo para poder distanciarla de la rubia que los miraba escrutadoramente. "Volvemos enseguida" anunció con un tono de voz más fuerte para que la rubia los escuchara, pero no sólo ella, sino que también James Green, uno de los mejores amigos de él.

"¿Qué te trae por acá, Troy?" quiso saber la trigueña ordenando algunos mechones de su cabello detrás de su oreja. El chico de ojos claros la miró a ella y a los chicos que estaban un par de metros más allá, alternadamente. Antes de decir cualquier cosa, comenzó a hurgar en los bolsillos de su pantalón. "tengo algo que darte" anunció aún haciendo el acto de buscar algo, Gabriella lo miró curiosa y expectante, recibiendo miradas furibundas de otras chicas. Claro que Gabriella no se dio cuenta. "Aquí lo tengo" declaró el chico de cabello dorado sacando de un bolsillo trasero de su pantalón el separador de hojas de ella. Lo tomó entre sus manos dándole una vuelta y luego se lo tendió. "Se te había quedado en el patio" aclaró él.

"Lo había olvidado" admitió ella sonriendo mientras guardaba, ahora ella, en su bolsillo el separador. Volvió a mirar al chico. "Gracias, Troy". Bolton se sonrojó ligeramente, pero eso no lo notó Gabriella que comenzaba a mirar alrededor. La clara mirada de Troy se posó en los chicos que estaban unos metros más allá. Gabriella también fijó su mirada en ellos y rió. Él entendió a qué iba la risa de su compañera.

"¿Sabes? Hace un tiempo vengo pensando algo". Dijo él metiendo ambas manos en sus bolsillos. Varias chicas que pasaron lo saludaron, pero él se limitó a mirarlas y sonreír incómodo, Gabriella sonrió divertida y curiosa. "En algo que tú me podrías ayudar" acotó luego de unos segundos en los que sólo se escuchó la risa coqueta de las mujeres que habían pasado. Gabriella cambió su mirada por una expectante. "No debería confesarte esto, pero siento que es necesario. Prométeme que harás silencio ante todo lo que te pregunten."

Gabriella alzó la mano derecha y la izquierda la posó en su pecho, sonriendo aceptó la propuesta. "Lo prometo" anunció ella sin dejar de sonreír. Bolton sonrió satisfecho y después de mirar a la pareja que se mantenía en silencio un poco más allá, volvió su mirada a la trigueña.

"Esto es un plan, en contra de tu mejor amiga, y mi mejor amigo. James y Sharpay" aclaró él y Gabriella se llevó una mano a la boca por la impresión. Él rió ligeramente mientras Montez negaba con la cabeza. "Tranquila, no va contra la moral ni contra las buenas costumbres" la calmó él haciendo que Gabriella bajara su mano y lograra conformar una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella volvió a mirar hacia atrás, y los encontró, para su sorpresa, conversando. Aunque se notaba que no perdían esa incomodidad. Volvió su mirada, ahora cómplice, hacia Troy, se irguió lo más que pudo y sonrió. "Y, ¿de qué se trata ese plan?" inquirió divertida y el chico que tenía en frente sonrió con autosuficiencia.


End file.
